Lover's Forever
by AuroraAustralice
Summary: Written for ilikescreamobutimnotemo A.K.A Bella's birthday. This story is a two part one shot, the first part was uploaded today and the second will be uploaded on her birthday; on 7th Sept. (YAY!). Draco leaves Hermione while Hermione is pregnant and later discovered that he is going to be a dad. The second bit involves him trying to win her back; in his own unique way ;D
1. Chapter 1

_**Lovers Forever**_

It had been four months, two days and fifteen hours since she last saw **him**. Since he last told her that he was engaged to be married, since he last broke her heart, since he last made her feel like her world was breaking apart and shattering around her, since he stole her heart and her soul and crushed it.

It had been seven months, eleven days and four hours since she discovered she loved him. Since she discovered what it meant to get a second chance, since she discovered just how long she had waited for him, since she discovered how in love with him she had always been, since she discovered what it meant to be free.

It had been sixteen years since she met him, one year since she let him back into her life, seven months to find out that she was irrevocably, unchangeably, unwaveringly, unalterably, in love with him and four months since she had managed to breathe without the pain of his loss.

Every breath she took, every thought of hers was centered on him.

She finally believed she was free of him; she had done everything to be, left London, immersed herself in the running of her tiny shop, met her neighbor's, been on dates but it all came crashing down when she saw his name in the Daily Prophet.

'_**Draco Malfoy; Tycoon and leading industrialist of the wizerding community announces his engagement to Astoria Greengrass, model and actress from the wealthy Greengrass legacy.' **_

She felt like she couldn't breathe, like her world had come crashing down around her all over again.

Hermione had always ridiculed stupid terms like, 'star crossed lovers', 'made for each other', 'soul –mates' and now it seemed that the universe was playing a cruel joke on her, like karma was choking the life out of her for mocking it.

She found her soul-mate, her star crossed lover only to have him ripped away from her and placed into the arms of another woman. A woman more 'suitable' for him.

Her breathing was shallow, like she had to consciously remember to drag the air into her lungs.

Ecstasy had turned into agony.

Hermione remembered how they first met after the war, a year ago.

She had been working as a psychologist for the wizerding community and Draco had come to her. He had been having nightmares about his stint in Azkaban and he needed someone to talk to, someone who wouldn't judge him. Hermione knew it was unethical… falling in love with a patient but she was drawn to him.

Attraction between them had been explosive and all consuming. Like a forest fire that had blazed out of control and she had fallen hard and fast and he had too or so she thought….

That's the thing about love or more specifically about their love; when it burned it blazed… and when it hurt it ripped apart mercilessly. She had been deluded to think that love was always white and peaceful and beautiful.

No… her fairy tale was dark and her prince cruel and cold, he had meticulously shredded her defense's and then reached in and entrenched himself so deeply in her heart that she couldn't let go.

Their dark love story followed the pattern of a hurricane, what she perceived to be peace and intimacy was truly just the eye of the storm and then without warning came the treacherous winds and knocked her down and ripped her apart like she was nothing more than a rag doll. Love was not always sweet and kind, it was jealous and furious, breathtaking, heart stealing pain that had become Hermione's closest companion.

Slowly she put out down the treacherous piece of paper that had thrown of her equilibrium and forced herself to eat the now cold oatmeal in front of her.

At least she had someone to love or she would in another five months she thought happily soothing her hand over her swollen belly. It was still just a small bump but everyone knew she was pregnant; that was the disadvantage of relocating to this tiny little village in the northern end of Ireland. Draco would never know; she thought to herself fiercely, he would never know that he had a beautiful little daughter.

They would sneer at her; call her half-blood and Hermione would never let that happen to her baby.

Her baby… she thought with an ecstatic smile, her own little angel to love forever! She felt the first little flutters of new life inside her and smiled; she had already picked out a name for her…

Aurora Cassiopeia Granger

The day Draco broke her heart so callously she had gone to tell him about her pregnancy but as she had walked in she remembered what she had seen.

_The tall blonde Astoria atop Draco kissing him fervently as Draco's hands unbuttoned her expensive gown. Hermione had just stood, so dazed was she by the scene, so horrified that she hadn't been able to move away and finally when he had looked up at her, his eyes had been guarded, no expression on his face._

"_Astoria, I'll see you tomorrow. Miss. Granger and I have_ _some business to discuss now. Goodnight." His husky, sultry voice dripping with desire had overridden the protests of the beautiful blonde and he had sent her home._

_Hermione had been so shocked that she couldn't even speak when he finally sat down across his desk facing her. No tears came; frankly she couldn't even hear her heart beating any more._

"_Well that saves me a lot of explanation, Hermione it's been fun but I cannot marry outside my circle. You understand correct?" he said succinctly, his voice cold and his eyes devoid of all emotion, "Astoria and I have a good match; we belong to the same circle, we have the same friends and we are good together. We are going to get married, I truly hope you didn't read too much into this affair because that's all it was…. An affair. I wish you well and hope we can be friends sometime in the future…" he said emotionlessly, cordially like what they had shared was not explosive, mind numbing passion but just a couple of callow kisses. _

_Hermione didn't stay, she didn't bother to speak and she didn't bother to look at him she just walked away with her head held high… silent and the next day she was gone._

Now it was just her and her baby and she was content until she had seen the Prophet and it had destroyed her lie. Finally when she had managed to convince both her brain and her heart that she was happy.

She had to go to London today; she had an appointment with her OB/GYN and she had to get together with Ginny and shop for her baby things, the best thing for her was to put that article out of her mind but clearly she was a masochist because all she thought about for the next hour was the article, once she was done obsessing over that she began to get bitchy; her hormones were out of control and all Hermione could think about was if Draco enjoyed making love with Astoria, her snarky inner voice was a real arse because it kept sending her mean little reminders of how good sex had been between her and Draco.

Not good… good was too tame a word for what they shared; as she toyed with the steamy memories of them doing it in the bed, on the roof, in a park, inside his pool, in Bermuda, in Paris, on a boat, in handcuffs, in silk, in leather, in green, in red, tied up, against a wall, on his bed again, at a charity benefit, in the broom closet, in his old Quidditch uniform, in her old Hogwarts uniform…. The only way to describe _them _ was wild, passionate, explosive and she was pretty sure she had seen God a few times during their escapades… but it was more than that; they shared this kind of explosive chemistry and intimacy that was so rare to find that Hermione had believed it obsolete.

Suck on that Astoria thought Hermione smugly and a tad snarky.

Feeling better about herself as she always did when she convinced herself that it was his loss for letting her go she got dressed.

Her burgeoning stomach had limited her wardrobe and now she dressed more for comfort then style but there was no harm in trying to be stylish while still being comfortable so Hermione chose one of her favorite dresses; luckily it was an empire waist so it still fit her, its soft silk was in an a gentle sky-blue with printed yellow poppies and a soft pastel yellow bow under her bust.

If fell gently over her bump; not concealing but flattering it. Next she slipped into a nude pantyhose and elegant flats that matched her dress.

The best thing about pregnancy was that she didn't need makeup, taking down her hair from its functional pony-tail she brushed it out; pleased to see that in the last four months it had grown all the way down to her hips. The county air suited her; her full cheeks were pink and her skin clear.

Hurriedly checking the time and cursing because she was ten minutes late she headed to her fireplace and threw in the Floo powder.

…..

"Oh heavens Ginny! Would you look at her…. She's perfect!" sighed Hermione as she looked at the ultrasound of her baby and heard her softly beating heart.

Ginny's own eyes were filled with tears as she held her best-friends hand and nodded, "She really is Hermione, truly, truly magical…"

"Alright Miss. Granger, you can get dressed and then we'll talk more." Said Hermione doctor as she wiped off the cold gel from Hermione's belly.

Ginny was the only one who knew who Aurora's father was and she had promised not to tell Harry or Ron both of whom she knew would make a big deal out of it.

Hermione got dressed again and went into the doctor's office, for the birth of her baby she had decided to go the muggle route because she knew if she gave birth in Saint. Mungo's then the entire wizerding world would get to know. And she was not prepared to answer the hard questions that the scrutiny would bring.

"So Hermione everything looks good and she's healthy but what I wanted to discuss with you was that usually during the fifth month most mothers take different types of tests to have the child and themselves checked for any abnormality or illness. Now I want you to think over it." Said the kind doctor interpreting Hermione worried glance towards Ginny correctly, "I'm not saying that anything will be wrong but just as a precaution. We'll just take some amniotic fluid and give you the test. It won't be painful and it won't bother the baby. So there is no need for you to be worried okay?"

Hermione just nodded and indicated that the doctor continue; "And you blood pressure is a little high for that I'm going to prescribe some pre-natal vitamins that I want you to take with the ones you already are. Other than that both mummy and baby are in good shape. So I'll see you in a few weeks okay Hermione and don't stress so much, everything will be fine." She said soothingly handing Hermione the prescription and giving her a gentle smile.

"Thank you Doctor, Lahiri." Said Hermione walking out of the clinic.

"You saw the Daily Prophet today didn't you? That's why your blood pressure's high right?" said Ginny knowingly, "Merlin Hermione you have to stop this…. For Aurora's sake if nothing else..."

"You don't think I know that Gin! You don't think I've tried!? I don't want to… I wish… I wish a thousand times every day, no a million times that I was not in love with him. Because I see his love destructing me from the inside and it kills me to know that this pain, this torture I feel… he doesn't share it. He doesn't suffer like I do; he isn't tormented by images and sounds, dreams and nightmare of me like I am of him. You know every time I hear water running I feel my heart start to palpitate, every time I smell wood smoke or mint my heart skips a beat, every time I see white satin all I can think about is him and me… making love after I confessed to him in my office that day that I was attracted to him. It torments me! And I can't do anything! Nothing… I'm helpless." She said almost sobbing "And today when I saw him in the paper looking so casual and happy and free it was like a knife was stabbing me in my belly; over and over again…"

"Come on sweetie." Consoled Ginny, rubbing Hermione's back soothingly and hugging her, "Come one let's go baby shopping shall we!" she said brightly.

Hermione gave her a watery smile, loving Ginny for trying to make her feel better. She nodded and Ginny hailed a cab that took them to the Leaky Cauldron.

Diagon Ally always made Hermione feel better; with its bright displays and flashy shops attracting customers it was the best place to get lost in the world and soon Hermione's troubles were on the back seat as she enjoyed browsing through the shops with Ginny, trying on maternity clothes and looking at sweet stuffed toys.

First they went to _**Gladrags Juniors**_ but Hermione was unimpressed by the generic, boring styles of their clothes so instead they went to a tiny boutique just opposite that Ginny told her was run by an American Witch called Jessica Wellminhine who had come from Salem.

_**Wittle Wizard's and Witch's Wish Wear **_was tiny, trendy and exactly what Hermione was looking for. Instead of same old boring pinks and pastels shown to her when she announced she was having a girl, Jessica gave her lovely colorful onsies and little skirt, shirt and hat sets in bright orange, sage green, sunny yellow, baby pink, navy blue.

Hermione loved them all!

"Children need a lot of color in their lives!" said the animated young owner, "It helps in their overall growth and development. I took a year of Child Psychology in University before I decided to become a designer."

Hermione liked her instantly, she was bright, vivacious and she genuinely cared about what Hermione wanted for her child. Though one would never imagine a girl with multiple piercings and green hair and a moving tattoo would ever become a children's designer; Jessica was clearly the best and Hermione daughter deserved the best.

After selecting about twenty sets of clothing, a baby blanket made from the softest angora wool and Hungarian fleece, little hats, gloves and a dozen other little people things Hermione and Ginny left, happy and feeling at the top of the world.

"Before we go buy the crib and stuff let's go eat something because I'm starving…" moaned Hermione, "God I am going to be so fat after I give birth to this little miss you won't be able to tell me from a whale!" she giggled.

"Shut- up!" chuckled Ginny, "You look beautiful and if you weren't getting fatter, carrying my niece or weren't my best-friend, I'd be jealous and I'd want to kill you!" teased Ginny.

"Oh so you're only friends with me because of my baby…. I see how it is…" said Hermione in a mock hurt tone. Both the women collapsed into hysterical giggles as they walked down Diagon Ally.

"Look there's Viva; it's new and I heard it's amazing. Why not get lunch there?" pointed out Ginny, gesturing to the tiny, rustic looking restaurant nestled cozily in between Bwitch! And Honeydukes.

"Oh look its alfresco! The weather is so nice, it'll be fun to eat outside." Said Hermione happily, her earlier troubles nearly forgotten after spending time with her best –friend.

They were seated immediately; the owner; a sweet old Spanish man came over himself to congratulate Hermione on her pregnancy.

She had never felt better…

The waiter stood taking their order so Hermione didn't notice Draco enter the café with his fiancé.

"I've heard the tomato and basil pasta and the sea food stew here is to die for." Said Ginny , "So I'll have a pasta and some white wine please. You Hermione?"

"The prawn and mussels in creamy garlic sauce and egg pasta and a glass of apple juice please." Hermione told the waiter.

Draco heard her sweet melodious voice before he saw her; he was seated behind her so she couldn't see him. He stiffened; he hadn't even grasped how much he had missed her until he heard her voice again.

"You'll be okay? I'll just go to the bathroom and get back really fast." He heard the She- Weasel say anxiously, okay! Okay!? What was wrong with her!? For a second Draco felt blind, raw panic cloud his mind and fill it with all sorts of scenarios before he heard her giggle.

"I'll be fine Gin! I'm pregnant not dying! Go!"

Pregnant…. The word echoed of the corners of his mind like a bullet, she was pregnant…. She was having a baby….

Some other man had touched her! He felt a haze of fury surround him…. She had jumped into bed so soon after he ended it with her, he nearly snarled out loud savagely.

He wasn't thinking straight, all he wanted to do was storm over there and demand she come back to him! Damn it! He missed her all the time, he missed her smile, her laugh, her crazy antics, making love to her, having her tell him she loved him, telling her he loved her, her hair, her voice, her singing in the shower, her breathless moans, her surrender, her on white satin, her in red panties, her in green panties, her in Paris, Bermuda, on a boat, on land, in water…. He missed her period but now she was pregnant.

Could it be….

No! No! It was not possible; they were always safe but maybe… just maybe…

But before that thought could go any further he was dragged out of his mind by Astoria's inane chatter that had always annoyed him no end.

"Oh Drakie look I got us some planners to decide what to do for the reception while we eat! Am I not clever!" she practiced her well used pout and leaned in for a kiss.

"Very clever…" he said hollowly, just touching his lips to her highly glossed ones.

Dragging his gaze away from Granger's scrumptious backside he tried to focus on Astoria but it was getting harder and harder with each passing second as she blabbered on.

He couldn't look away.

Weasley… Potter… he amended in his mind was back and had said something funny by the looks of it because Granger threw her head back and laughed. God… it had been so long since he had seen her dimples; he could envision them now, peaking out of her smile mischievously, wickedly.

She had the most amazing laugh, so full and earthy not like Astoria's fake twitter that drove him out of his tree… and not in a good way. Hermione's laugh was natural and sultry and it made him want to drag her to him and kiss her until she couldn't breathe anymore let alone laugh.

While Astoria talked Draco nodded and hum-hummed at the right places all the while looking at Hermione.

"Draco… Draco! Dracooo!" shrieked Astoria in her whiney voice, "Are you listening to me!?" she pouted childishly, "I asked you if you want roses or peonies for the center pieces on the tables?"

"Of-course my love…" he said smoothly, his voice placating, "Roses, whatever color you want."

"So peonies it is." Astoria said continuing to browse through the catalogs.

Draco sighed, he didn't even know why he bothered to try or why she insisted on dragging him into these things when clearly she didn't want or need his help.

Oh yeah…. Because she was 'suitable' for him. Merlin what a mess this had become…

Dropping his head in his hands he muffled his groan of frustration before looking up to see Granger leaving. This was his last chance! He had no idea where she lived, she had moved after that fiasco in his office and he had never seen her again not that he hadn't looked, he had she was not at the Ministry or in London and he had been too much of a coward to ask anyone where she was.

"I'll be right back Tori, I just saw an old business associate. I'm going to say hello, stay here." He ordered, springing up and heading to the door. Astoria didn't notice, she just waved a careless hand in his direction; to absorbed in the marital magazines in front of her.

Draco pushed past all the other patrons and rushed out the door, just in time to see her and Ginny head towards another boutique.

"Hermione!" he called out, "Granger wait!" and ran after her.

Hermione stopped short, her breathing began to come in short gasping bursts and her heart began to pound. It couldn't be! She never thought she would hear this voice again… _his _voice!

But before anything could happen Ginny was in front of Hermione blocking Draco from getting anywhere near her.

"Get lost Malfoy! Haven't you done enough damage… go back to your bimbo…" she said coldly, her hand protectively on Hermione.

"Hermione, wait… look I've been looking for you. I… I… I need to talk to you." He said desperately, ignoring Ginny.

"Back of Malfoy..." warned Ginny in a voice filled with fury.

"You back of Weasley! This is between me and Granger!" Draco said but without the same heat behind his threat, "Let her decide what to do."

"Hermione…?" asked Ginny hesitantly looking at her best-friends white face.

"I'll talk to him… don't worry Gin; I won't do anything stupid but I want to hear what he has to say." Said Hermione tiredly, moving out from behind Ginny.

Sweet merciful Merlin…. Draco nearly fell on his knees in front of her then and there. She looked… luscious… even though her face was white, pale like a sheet and her soft lips wobbled uncertainly. He wanted to plunder her mouth then and there; take away that scared look from her eyes. She glowed from her pregnancy, her elfin face had become rounder, and the edges had softened.

She looked so sweet…. Her full cheeks were pink and creamy, her round eyes still sparkled like the brightest jewels he had ever seen and her mouth was still warm and wide with the softest pink lips in the universe.

But her body had changed, gentle curves and full hips down to her tiny little, petite feet.

But rue him… he still felt the surge of blind desire when he looked at her.

He refused to think it was anyone else's child, it had to be his! He knew his Hermione; his sweet, virgin princess who he had taken on white satin sheets and hadn't cared if her virgin blood stained them.

Since then she had belong to him and though he had behaved like an utter cad and arse he knew, down to his very bones he knew that the child she carried was his.

Hermione sometimes wished she was blind, like now…. One look at his mercurial, ice-burg melting gray eyes and she knew she was just mocking her heart when she told it that it could find love once again. There had never been a bigger lie told…

His voice had made goose flesh rise up on her body and she had felt the little hairs on the back of her neck stand up in awareness. It was like she was so in- tuned with his aura that she knew when he was close.

He was the same; tall, muscular, handsome as the very devil but she saw the signs of stress and unhappiness on him.

Curious the way her heart skipped like that when she discovered he wasn't happy with _her_ . The snarky voice inside popped up its bitchy head again, you're not just happy you're bloody ecstatic you mean bitch! It said nastily, prodding her with its pitchfork, you can't lie to me… I'm you! Pushing it back into the corner of her mind she followed Draco, now considerably lighter but no more inclined to forgive than before.

In a secluded side street he stopped and turned towards her, "How are you?" he said, his voice nonchalant.

"Good… happy…" she breathed, her lie sounding convincing. "You? How are you and Astoria, how are the wedding arrangements going?" she asked sincerely, pleased that her voice came out interested yet detached.

Good said her snarky voice, let him suffer and this time Hermione was inclined to agree with it.

Draco sighed frustrated, "Good I guess." He said running his hand over his face as he drank in the sight of her.

"Why don't you just ask me the question you are dying to ask Draco?" she said amused.

"I was trying to be tactful and gently bring up the topic." He said wryly, grinning at her no-nonsense approach, "So tell me how many months are you along?"

She had to lie, she had to lie, she had to lie! Otherwise he would take her baby away and raise her with blondie brainless bimbo as his sidekick.

"Four months along…" she blurted out without thinking. Shit! She cursed inside her head, what the hell did she just do! Idiot hissed her snarky voice, just go mess it all up why don't you?!

"Four months you say?" said Draco trying to control his happiness, he knew it was his child! He knew it!

Damage control stupid! Shrieked her snarky voice, say something to discredit him now!

"It was after we broke up, my baby is a result of some random one-night-stand." She was forced to say casually.

Draco's heart dropped down so low, he was sure it was crushed somewhere under her petit feet. Hermione didn't look at him because she knew if she did then she would blurt out the truth. Both she and her snarky voice were hoping, finger crossed that he believed her lie.

"So whose baby is it?" he asked hollowly, "Anyone I know?"

"Yes as a matter yes! You pompous, bastard. She's mine! And she has a name, Aurora and she is my baby so don't you call her an it. Understood!." Hermione nearly yelled at him, furious and oh-so-close to choking him for the tone he took with her, you go girl her snarky voice encouraged and cheering her on.

But before she could say anymore he gently said:

"Aurora…" he tested the name on his lips, gently rolling the sounds around his lips making it sound so exotic, "What's her middle name?" he asked suddenly, catching her of guard.

"Cassiopeia…" she blurted out by mistake and then pressed her fingers on her lips in horror.

"Aurora Cassiopeia…." He repeated, "She's mine isn't she?"

No! Tell him no! Said her snarky self. Oh shut up! Hermione thought, feeling ridiculous talking to herself, I wasn't going to keep him away from his child anyway! I'm not that cruel and jaded…. Yet.

"Draco… let me make one thing very clear. She is mine! Do you understand M.I.N.E. I have suffered through the morning sickness, through cramps and mood swings alone! Without you! You cheated on me when I was coming to tell you I was pregnant; only the thought of her prevented me from committing suicide…. You cannot take her away from me! You cannot!" she said hysterically, pounding her small fists on his chest, "You do not get to waltz back into our lives and demand answers because you DON'T deserve them! And we are fine without you. So go back to your suitable fiancé and live your suitable life! And LEAVE US ALONE!" she shrieked.

She turned and stalked away furiously and left him gaping at her. Draco had missed her fire; grinning to himself he let her leave.

She wanted him to grovel…. Hell he'd grovel, she wanted him to make a grand gesture…. He's make one so grand it'd make Casanova blush but leaving her alone…. That he wasn't going to do! Not in this life time…

…

_**Happy Birthday Dear Bella! Happy Birthday to you! The next part will be up by your birthday! **_

_**REVIEWS!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Father, look I'm done. I am not going to marry Astoria…" announced Draco at the table the next table.

"Wha…" the wine in Lucius Malfoy's mouth came flying out and he got up threateningly, "Boy you better be joking about this nonsense because we have a contract with them! You have to marry the girl!"

"Look you and her father made the contract, and this isn't the dark ages; I don't have to marry her just because of some contract."

Lucius got up, furious and stalked over to his son and grabbed him by the collar and hissed into his ear, "You will honor the contract _son _or I will see to it that you and whoever made you change your mind will pay for it."

Draco shoved his father away, giving him a black glare, "You cannot threaten me now, I am no longer the idiotic boy who worshipped your every move…."

"You mother would have been disgusted by this stupid, little display!" spat out Lucius as Draco stalked away.

"Mother would have just been happy that I decided to get away from you, _father_." Draco snarled back.

Merlin what had he been thinking when he went through with this stupid marriage contract thing, his father told him it would be a good merging of both Greengrass Global and Malfoy Industries; purely from a business point of view his father was right but in its own right Malfoy Industries was doing extremely well, well enough to buy out Greengrass Global if he so chose to.

And all that was because of Draco, getting out of Azkaban Lucius had been very politely told to retire as C.E.O and Draco had taken over.

Chucking the old and outdated pure-blood based client system and work system had been the best thing that ever happened to the company. Draco was never too much of a believer in the pure-blood supremacy bullshit, after all money is money… wherever it came from and whoever helped bring it in.

His decision to end the relationship with Hermione had been a purely business one; he needed a clean break and he figured she'd appreciate one too. So that's why he staged that ridiculous scene in his office.

Draco had always believed himself above emotions and sappy touchy-feely crap until he forced Hermione to walk out of his life.

There was literally a period after that where he used to write poetry about her. Not! That she would ever need to know about that….

His father was sorted, now he needed to tell Astoria and her mother and her father…. He shuddered at the last bit, Wallace was a creep plus he always flirted with Draco. Making tiny little suggestions on how he and Draco could pass the time together…. Alone…

Draco shook his head to clear the disturbing images that, that thought conjured up. One thing he was not going to miss about Astoria was her family… they were crazy! Like really, really crazy….

Her father was creepy, her mother was a neurotic control freak with mommy issues and her sister was just weird….

Daphne got into muggle literature after Hogwarts and not the good kind; she began to read those nonsense vampire books and turned into an Emo/Goth dark, slinking around in the shadows, cut your hair and dye it black and pink, reading sad poetry… writing sad poetry! Making cryptic comments about her undead prince charming, wearing lots of muggle eye-makeup so that she permanently looked like someone had punched her in both the eyes, kind of weird and it freaked him out no end because she was obsessed with his pale skin, she was always touching his face and shit.

Draco made a face and wondered if he gave himself a tan maybe she'd leave him alone.

He walked out of his house and towards the closest apparition point, it was best to do this quickly and get it over with.

He still had to decide how to win Hermione and his daughter back, that thought alone sent a flutter of nervous excitement down his body and brought a happy grin to his face. He had been stupid, completely and utterly idiotic.

Love like the one Hermione and he shared only came about in one life time and if you were smart enough to grab it there was nothing better but if you were like him and chose instead to run scared and hide behind other insignificant factors it was the biggest mistake of your life and he was just in time to correct his.

He knocked on the Greengrass Manor door and was let in and guided to the parlor where he was to wait for the entire family to come down.

A soft sigh came from behind him and he turned only to get the rudest shock of his life! There stood Daphne in her purple and black outfit looking at him with hungry eyes, "You have such pretty skin Dracooooo…." She said in a whispery voice flitting closer to him and putting one black nailed finger on his cheek.

"Tha…Tha… Thanks, I guess?" he said moving away, "Could just admire it from over there? Thank-you…" he said pointing towards the other end of the room.

Slinking of into the shadows she curled up in futon placed specially for her in one dark corner.

Helena and Astoria both walked in arm in arm; dressed exactly alike both elegant, both very stylish. Helena smiled coldly at her future son-in-law and walked over to him to kiss him on his cheek, dressed in bland beige robes and her perfect golden hair perfectly coiffed she reminded him of one of those fine porcelain dolls with an expressionless face and cold hands.

Astoria looked stunning as always, her elegant dress was muggle, creamy and scooped neck, cut low in the back and with capped sleeves she was every man's fantasy bride except his. There was just something so bland and plastic about her, something clichéd in the legendry slim nose and elegant neck, something almost shallow in her pale blue eyes that showed no emotions, something boring about her 'golden as the very sunshine' tresses.

"Hello Draco, what brings you here today?" said Helena indicating that he sit down.

Draco took a seat and decided to get straight to the point, "Lady Greengrass I know there was a contract made between our families but I'm afraid it is just not possible that I marry your daughter."

"Why? Did Astoria do something Draco?! Be honest!" Helena said angrily.

"He's in love with me…" came Daphne's creepy little voice from behind.

"I am not in love with you!" shouted Draco across the room, "And I am not a freaking vampire!"

"It's nothing Astoria did; I'm afraid I have been deluding myself into thinking that I can go through with this but I'm afraid I cannot. You see, I'm in love with another woman and she… we… are going to have a baby… a little girl who I want to give a loving father and a happy home. I am truly very sorry Astoria for leading you on." Draco said guiltily.

Astoria looked surprisingly calm; she didn't cry or throw a tantrum she just smiled, "It's alright Draco… I already knew." She gave him a bittersweet smile, "And you don't have to feel guilty I was sort of using you too. To be very honest I'm not interested in getting married and all those times that we were planning the wedding I was just putting on a show; I'm in love with someone else and I knew that we could never get married or be together that's why I agreed to this sham."

"Wait a second!? Astoria what is the meaning of this? You are in love with another man? Who is he?!" interrupted Helena.

"That's the thing mother it's not a man; it's a woman. A muggle girl I met on a shoot and I was just so scared to tell you! I knew you wouldn't approve! And oh mum! I love her I really do and I was so terrified that you would hate me if I told so I kept quite!" Astoria cried out desperately looking at her mother with tears filling her eyes.

Draco figured this was the best time to slink of into the darkness while they were having their Hallmark family moment.

Now the only thing left to do was convince Hermione that he was serious about his commitment to her and their daughter. It would take some time to make the contract void but he would soon enough be free.

Draco was mentally going through his catalogue of conversations with Hermione looking for something to sweep her of her feet when he came across an old discussion which had ended up with them locked up in her apartment for the rest of the weekend.

"_So what's your favorite movie?" Hermione said leaning on Draco broad chest resting on her arms as she looked up at him expectantly._

"_Movies? What are movies?" Draco asked curiously._

"_You don't know what movies are!? That's so sad…" sighed Hermione, "They're like a story, told in moving pictures. I am a total chick-flick crazy person!" she giggled._

"_Chick- flicks?" Draco said getting even more confused._

"_Yesss… the sappy romantic movies and stories that just make you want to cry your heart out and eat ice-cream."_

"_That sounds like torture…" said Draco disgustedly._

"_Its not! Come on! I would do anything …. Anything! To have Richard Gere drive up to me in his limo and yell 'VIVIAN' and climbing up the fire escape or Heath Ledger sing 'can't take my eyes of you' or in like a Walk to Remember how Landon fulfills all of Jamie's dying wishes, or climb up the Empire State building like Annie in Sleepless in Seattle or… or __have __Lloyd Dobler hoisting a ghetto blaster over his head to play "In Your Eyes" for_ _me! Or like when Noah kisses Allie in The Notebook in the pouring rain or in Titanic, When Jack is sketching Rose." She burst out, her eyes sparkling happily, _

"_And then my lover comes along on his black horse and sweeps me off my feet! Merlin! That's how I would like to be proposed to, not just some kneeling in the middle of a no-where, old and boring and clichéd!" she was nearly bouncing on the bed in excitement. "Will you watch them with me Draco?!" she said launching herself onto him, "I swear just Titanic and A Walk to Remember… Please? Pretty please?!" she begged._

"_No way…" he laughed at her childish pout, "That truly sounds like every man's worst nightmare, so please spare me the horror!" he whelped when she chucked her pillow at him for making fun of her beloved love stories._

"_So that's what you really want? Someone to make a grand gesture to tell you they love you?" Draco asked her later._

"_Don't I deserve it?"_

She deserved it, she truly did. She wanted that so then Draco was going to give her, her grand gesture….

…..

Hermione sat on her sofa wiping her tears with a tissue, it was late and she couldn't sleep so she was watching her extensive collecting of movies. Just as she burst into tears after Jamie ran away from Landon leaving him helpless and desolated she heard the faint sound of Peter Gabriel outside her window; In Your Eyes!

Hermione got up and walked to the window and looked out, she couldn't see where the music was coming from but it was close.

It had taken Draco two damn hours to convince that shrew of a woman that he was not going to hurt her best friend again before he got Hermione's address.

The past two day's he had spent watching those ridiculous movies; he was still wondering what it was about them that made rational women turn into sobbing, hysterical crazy individuals and now here he was feeling stupid…. Atop a freaking horse! With a bloody boom-box in his hands and an entire army of giggling house-elves behind him and he was nervous.

"Hermione!" he called out, "Open your window!"

Hermione heard the familiar voice only she couldn't believe it! What was Draco doing here!? How did he find her!? What was going on!?

Pushing her drapes aside she looked out and was mortified by what she saw….

"Draco! I have neighbor's!" she cried out, blushing so hard that she thought she must surely be red all over.

"I don't care!" he called out, "It's cold and I feel stupid but I came to tell you that I LOVE YOU HERMIONE GRANGER! And I love our daughter! And I was stupid and an idiot and a complete novice in the way I dealt with the feelings but I'm here now and I watched all those movies…. This is me and my grand gesture!" he yelled jumping of the horse and signaling behind him.

Hermione wanted to shriek with happiness but all she could do was grin like a dumbo when fireworks exploded from all around and flew up to form a huge cheesy heart in the sky.

And just when she thought it could get no better or more embarrassing, he began to sing….

And Hermione's heart soared as she looked down at her love singing Frank Sinatra in front of a horse, with a boom-box. Her cold, cruel prince had put his ego aside for one day to day something so special for her, even if it was the most embarrassing thing she had ever expected …..

"Draco!" she cried out, tears streaming down her face as well as happy laughter bubbling out of her lips, "Everyone is watching!"

And so they were, the entire tiny village was outside looking at spectral…

"Then don't break my heart in front of them angel?"

"So what do you say my angel!? Will you and Aurora marry me?!"

…..

_**A/N:**_ _All of you probably figured out I'm a huge chick-flick, rom-com movie buff! I couldn't resist putting all of that in this! This is the last part of this collection and __**A VERY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU BELLA **__and ya'll can draw your own conclusion of the end_


End file.
